Sailing 24
The Wounded Benten (傷だらけの弁天, Kizudarake no Benten) or Sailing 24 is the 24th episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 Touching down in front of the Bentenmaru, the Grand Cross immediately attacking the pirate ship, both physically and electronically. The crew manage to keep the Bentenmaru safe but are at a disadvantage against the Grand Cross's capabilities. Marika decides to wait for the Grand Cross to use its gravity control, allowing them an opportunity to escape via FTL jump, but when the Grand Cross shows no signs of coming at them with the zigzag, she orders the Bentenmaru to pretend to flee in order to draw the enemy on. The Grand Cross takes the bait and zigzags towards the Bentenmaru, which spins round and charges towards it, sustaining heavy damage in the process but ultimately escaping past it to safety. On arrival at the Pirate's Nest, Marika receives a call from Kenjo who asks Chiaki how her flight with her 'favourite' captain was, to her embarrassment. Once in port, the crew inspect the damage to the ship and begin repairs, while also following Marika's plan to upgrade it for the coming battle. Coorie goes into town to purchase the necessary materials and equipment for the upgrades, using an alternative look to usual to get what they require. Part 2 While the crew continue the work on the ship, Luca visits Misa to report something suspicious about Kane. At the same time, Kenjo talks with Marika about the pirates gathered at and en route to the Pirate's Nest, some of which have been attacked by the Grand Cross. She also meets the chef Fei, Oyaji-san's older brother. Afterwards, Marika encounters Quartz Christie who she recognizes as the enemy. After a brief confrontation in the council room, Quartz escapes using stealth technology, but her remarks lead Marika to confirm that the Bentenmaru has a spy onboard. Meanwhile, Luca tails Kane into town and confronts him with Misa, but Luca's unusual actions earlier lead Misa to shoot her instead, revealing her to be an android. After Kane dispatches the imposter, Misa confronts him about his own recent behavior, while another Kane watches from nearby. Marika talks to Ririka on the phone, unaware that she is on the Parabellum with Ironbeard and heading for the Pirate's Nest. Major Events *The Bentenmaru manages to escape from the Grand Cross and reaches the Pirate's Nest but sustains heavy damage in the process. *While conducting repairs, the crew also prepare to make several upgrades to the ship. *Various pirate ships head for the Pirate's Nest, though the Grand Cross sinks several of them. *Marika encounters the Grand Cross's captain, Quartz Christie. *Luca is revealed to have been replaced by an android spy and the Parabellum is heading for the Pirate's Nest with Ririka onboard. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Ririka Kato *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Shane McDougal *Kenjo Kurihara *Quartz Christie *Ironbeard *Luca (impersonated by android) New Characters *Fei *John Ships *Bentenmaru *Barbaroosa *Grand Cross *Parabellum New Ships *Southern Island (destroyed) Locations *Space *Pirate's Nest Adaptation *In the novels, Oyaji-san's family has not been revealed, while in the anime he has four brothers, all sons of the Legendary Chef. *Where or not the incident Hyakume refers to, involving the Bentenmaru touching down right in the middle of the 7th Imperial Fleet, is anime-only isn't known. Quotes Opening Narration : "During the war of independence, the space pirates banded together just once, to overcome their overseer, the Stellar Alliance. The pirate's song, which signaled a meeting, has been unleashed upon space again. The path has opened. But if they cannot overcome the danger facing them, they will never know what awaits. What will happen?" Next Episode Preview : "Pirate ships flood into the port. Marika makes a declaration before the famous captains. In the hidden space port, the pirate's nest, the sailors' pride and stubbornness collide. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: The Pirate's Council Begins. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "Make out the receipt to the Bentenmaru." Trivia * In Marika's upgrade plan, links are provided at the base of the document which follow a similar structure to present day URL links but use 'UTTP' instead of ' '. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries